Various scientific and patent publications are referred to herein. Each is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The high aspect ratio, low mass density and outstanding mechanical, electrical, and thermal properties of individual single wall carbon nanotubes (SWNT) and multiwall carbon nanotubes (MWNT) make them candidates for inclusion in polymer composite materials. Since the first report of polymer composites incorporating nanotubes, several attempts have been made to overcome certain challenges, e.g., poor dispersion of nanotubes in solvents and polymer matrices, limited load transfer from the matrix to the nanotubes inherent in the synthesis of the composites.
Among polyamides, Nylon 6 and Nylon 6,10 are commercially important thermoplastics. Although polyamides, including Nylon 6 and Nylon 6, 10 are versatile materials having attractive characteristics, it is desirable to enhance the mechanical properties of polyamides.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved polyamide materials having enhanced mechanical properties over standard polyamides. There is also an attendant need for methods to make such improved polyamide materials.